


The Sweet Honey Iced Tea

by Renchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chapter 5 - special chapter featuring platonic Renhyuck, Creampie, Cum Play, Fingering, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, Jaemin is whipped for Renjun, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, chensung cameo, mark is whipped for hyuck, markhyuck, nsfd, platonic renhyuck, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renchan/pseuds/Renchan
Summary: Haechan and Renjun are the popular pretty boys who always get needy.Luckily they have their own equally horny boyfriends to please them anytime.Contains dreamies nsfw content.Don’t like don’t click.





	1. Prologue: the daily horny lives of renmin and markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s Renchan!
> 
>  
> 
> Wow that fic summary is PG as fuck. Here’s the real one sisters:
> 
> Haechan and renjun are the popular pretty boys who are just horny and want their asses to be filled by big cocks and thick cum all the time. Luckily both of them have their own boyfriends who are equally as (or even more) horny, their big cocks eager to please their needy holes. 
> 
>  
> 
> #HAPPYRENJUNDAY
> 
> Note:
> 
> Please, **do not download** this fic. Thank you <3
> 
>  
> 
> warnings: unbeta-ed, contain sexual elements ahead, read at your own risk

  

* * *

 

 

It was the school lunch break. Jaemin was eagerly waiting for his boyfriend to enter the cafeteria like a loyal big dog, only to be disappointed when he saw it was only Mark.

 

Jaemin felt his eyes water a little bit, heart yearning to see his boyfriend.

 

“Where’s Renjun?”

 

“Oh hi to you too.” Mark sarcastically said. “He’s chatting with Hyuck near the lockers, taking their time,” he groaned.

  


“I miss my baby,” Jaemin whined earning a disgusted gag from mark.

  


“Miss me with that gay shit.”

  


Jaemin faked an offended gasp. “You fucked Haechan in the school library,” he spat, “loud as fuck too,” he rolled his eyes.

  


Before Mark could even retort, they stopped as soon as they heard the familiar brief silence, students left and right turned their heads to look at the cafeteria door.  

 

That could only mean one thing — their pretty boyfriends had made an entrance, their visuals stunning the student population as usual.

 

Typical.

 

From the corner of his eyes, Mark could briefly see some guys salivating, one student accidentally dropped his spoon, too busy ogling at the pretty boys while being teased by his friends.

 

At the centre, some girls blushed, whisper-squealing to each other at how cute haechan and renjun were, while others had a wild hungry look.

  


Mark felt a slight anger burning.

  


He couldn't blame them though.

  


His boyfriend Haechan is a looker. Someone who has both cute and sexy charms.

  


Even Mark himself fell at first sight for Haechan’s attractiveness, drawn to his erotic magnetism.  

  


“Shit man, look at those thighs, I’d totally fuck Haechan if I were gay,” from a distance, mark could hear a boy whispering to his friend.

 

Mark silently grit his teeth, unconsciously clenching his fist.

  


Haechan is _his_.

 

Only Mark gets to touch him, only _he_ gets to kiss him, wreck him senseless.

 

Mark ignored the others and instead focussed at his beautiful boyfriend.

  


Haechan is hot as fuck drowned in Mark’s oversized black hoodie and nothing much else or so it seemed.  He must've stole-borrowed it from Mark’s closet after their morning fuck. Underneath, He’s wearing shorts that were short enough to be hidden under the hoodie.

 

The fact that Haechan is 70% legs weren’t helping. The hoodie only covered til his mid thighs at most, so the rest of his long legs are exposed in all of their glory.

 

Mark licked his lower lip staring at Haechan’s delicious honey thighs. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them and eat them up along with Haechan’s ass.

 

That’s right. Haechan’s entire being is _enticing._

 

‘And I’m the only person who ever gets to eat that tight ass,’ Mark mentally gloated, silently cursing Haechan’s other fanboys and fangirls.

  
  


On the other hand, Jaemin was completely in his own headspace. He was practically shooting heart eyes at his tiny boyfriend, Renjun.

 

Renjun was wearing an oversized, short-sleeved white shirt tucked into his short, flared shorts making him look even tinier.

 

Jaemin wanted to hold him and smooch him lots of kisses. Renjun truly looked amazing in those expensive clothing pieces that jaemin gladly splurged on for his cute boyfriend, including the Cartier one piece earring and minimalistic choker renjun was wearing.

 

From head-to-toe jaemin scanned his boyfriend’s beautiful body, proud at his own choice of clothing.

 

Renjun’s milky legs truly stood out in those shorts that stopped right below injun’s pelvis. Jaemin thought the outfit would look even cuter with thigh highs and was already considering to buy it for Injun next time.

  


The brightly smiling Renjun was being excitedly pulled by Haechan by the waist as they made their way towards the table. The clingy best friends finally parted as they headed to their own boyfriend.

  


“Hi baby,” Jaemin flashed his charming smile, holding his arms out for Renjun, already pursing his lips for a kiss.

 

Renjun fell into his arms, leaning in his rosy cheek so it touched Jaemin’s lips.

 

Jaemin naturally wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist to pull Renjun into his lap.

 

The already short shorts rode up even higher, slightly revealing Renjun’s ass cheek.

 

Renjun’s thin arms looped around Jaem’s neck as he sat sideways with his ass sticking out, giving Jaemin the opportunity to slip his hand lower to grope him.

 

“I missed you so much, I couldn’t stop thinking about you in physics..” Jaemin whispered while slowly leaning in to give Renjun’s lips a chaste kiss.

 

Jaemin’s heart bubbled in happiness having to be able to kiss and touch his boyfriend in ways he fantasized in his classes earlier.

  


Renjun couldn't help but giggle.

 

“I sent you my pictures so you wouldn’t miss me too much,” Renjun cheekily said, smiling as he ghosted his soft lips against Jaemin’s teasingly.

  


“That made me miss you even more,” Nana whined, earning a cute laughter from Renjun that made his heart skip a beat.

 

Nana continued to pout anyways.

 

“You made my dick hard. In the middle of class,” he pretended to humph. “I had to jerk off secretly.”

 

“I know,” Renjun innocently smiled. “You sent a snap, that was hot,” the petite boy discreetly lowered his small hand to teasingly palm the big bulge on his boyfriend’s sweatpants.

 

Jaemin let out a small groan, pulling Injun’s ass closer to his crotch, his other hand already stroking renjun’s bare thighs.

 

“You have to make up for it,” the taller groped the plush ass.

 

“Hnm.. Later,” Injun promised before he leaned in, making out with his handsome boyfriend, not so subtly grinding his ass on the growing bulge.

  


Not far away, renjun’s fanboys grieved in jealousy, biting vigorously on their handkerchiefs, while some girls feasted on the sight of two good looking gay couples practically eating each others faces.

  
  
  
  
  


Haechan’s fanboys were not doing any better. They were in misery having to watch the person they admire being claimed by a certain Mark Lee.

  
  
  
  
  


Earlier, as soon as haechan parted with renjun, he found himself being pulled in a passionate kiss by his older boyfriend.

 

Not that he was complaining.

 

Mark’s manly hands shamelessly groped the perky ass, showing them boys and girls who the ass truly belonged to.

 

In slow tantalising movements, his palms massaged the round ass in circles as he deepened the kiss.

 

Haechan looped his arms around Mark’s neck, causing the huge hoodie to be lifted slightly exposing more of Haechan’s golden thighs. The younger teasingly ground his crotch against mark’s. Right then he could feel mark’s growing boner through his fitted jeans.

  


Seeing the younger’s pretty neck exposed, Mark ghosted his lips over the golden skin, “you always look so delicious in my clothes,” he whispered.

 

“Mmh.. I know,” deep inside, Haechan‘s heart swelled in pride. He knew he looked good in mark’s clothes, enough to arouse all of the upperclassmen, Mark included.

 

“..hah,” a gasp escaped Haechan’s swollen lips as Mark sucked on his mole.

 

“How was class baby,” Mark asked while giving haechans cheek a chaste kiss.

 

“I miss your big cock,” he whimpered.

 

“Hn? Tell me about it,” fixing the few stray strands on the younger’s forehead, Mark locked his gaze with Haechan’s half-lidded eyes.

 

People could see how in love Mark looked while staring at Haechan with such a smitten smile.

 

“Left my buttplug at your place,” the younger pouted. “My hole felt empty all day,” he whined.

 

“Yea?” Mark eyed Haechan’s plump dick-sucking lips, thumbing it lovingly.

 

Haechan nodded, still pouting.

 

“Missed having your cock inside me. My hole was twitching the whole time your cum was leaking inside,” haechan continued to whine while grinding on Mark’s throbbing boner.

 

Fuck.

 

The older boy felt his cock growing even harder just thinking of their morning sex. He knew how much haechan loved being creampied. But just the thought of haechan walking around school with his cum sloshing inside his tight ass was so fucking hot.

 

Mark slipped his hand under the hoodie, running his fingers in between Haechan’s clothed asscheeks. There, he could feel it. The rear area was so damp from his cum that morning.

 

“What a fucking cumslut.” Mark pressed his middle finger on the clothed hole.

 

“I'm gonna have to fuck your ass so hard, whore.” Mark’s assertive whisper was so hot Haechan felt his own small cock throbbing.

 

“Hnnh.. want..” Haechan whimpered.

 

His slutty hole started to throb just imagining the big cock inside again.

  


“Fuck me mark,” Haechan breathed out.

 

The older couldn't stop staring at Haechan’s plump lips, “well you’re getting it,” leaning in to roughly kiss the fuck out of it again before escorting his boyfriend out of the cafeteria.

 

Haechan softly rested his head on his boyfriend’s broad shoulder, already feeling needy as fuck.

 

Mark felt smug, he had made sure to give all of Haechan’s fans the middle finger with a smirk before resting his palm on Haechan’s rear, giving it a good possessive squeeze in front of everybody.

 

 

 

 

 

‘Mine, fuckers.’

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew.
> 
> Next chapter will be released after 120 kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Nice comments and kudos help motivate me to write! ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Leave nice asks 🌻  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>   
> Follow me on twitter for any updates & notices! (Also I tweet abt Renjun a lot) 💎  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
>   
> 


	2. If you're horny, I'm hornier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun has two moods. 
> 
> 1\. The softer nana is, the more he wants to suck it.
> 
> 2\. The harder nana is, the more he wants it inside his ass. It's the way the firm dick could easily prod around his sensitive slutty hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Renchan! 
> 
> This chap will mostly be renmin ❤️ (bc it’s still renjun week!)
> 
>  
> 
> kinda unbeta-ed

 

 

Renjun was pretty content getting to suck jaemin’s cock, drink his cum for lunch, and getting his hole fingered till he came. But he knew Mark and Haechan are on another level of a horny couple.

 

The whole school knew. They’re super public about it and their PDAs are shameless as fuck. They can be little exhibitionist fuckers too, they fuck a lot around school areas where they could be seen or heard easily.

 

How they were not suspended yet was beyond Renjun.

 

The seat next to him was empty and the strict Mr Lee was already starting the lesson soon.

 

“Where the fuck are you,” okay he admitted that was a stupid question, through the phone he could already hear haechan panting and moaning mark’s name.

 

Renjun could hear, with his honey sweet voice, haechan tried his best to reply, “ _Hngh.. the— hah.. The rooftop..”_

 

“Well hurry the fuck up, he’s coming soon,” renjun suppressed his voice.

 

“ _Shit.. hah..so big."_

 

Renjun could hear the skin slapping sound and he couldn't help but get turned on too.

 

“ _Renjun.. hngh! I don't think I could make it_ ,” Renjun could hear Haechan getting fucked faster.

 

“ _Markie, can we go for another round after this?_ ” Haechan used his cute voice to please Mark. And of course knowing how whipped Mark is, Renjun was sure he agreed.

 

He should've seen it coming that Haechan would pick Mark’s cock over class. He sighed.

 

“Okay whatever see you later slut,” he rolled his eyes before hanging up.

 

Mr Lee entered the class so he had to text Jaemin discreetly.

 

 

 

> Baby: _Nana u there  :(_

 

Jaemin replied in 0.1 sec

 

 

 

> Nana: _Hey baby what's wrong ❤️❤️❤️_

 

 

 

> Baby: _Mark and channie are skipping AND FUCKING. Now i'm horny too :((_

 

 

 

> Nana: _Aww baby, do you want me to come over and give you a fuck?_

 

 

 

> Baby: _I wantt :( but mr lee is kinda scary_

 

 

 

> _Nana: You know my dick is always available for you right baby boy?_

 

Jaemin sent a picture of his semi through his grey sweats which reminded Renjun that Jaemin took off his  briefs in lunch. There was a clear outline of the 7 inch half hard boner, even the shape of the head could be seen. And he was obviously still in gym class.

 

Renjun felt his hole twitch rapidly, imagining himself cock-warming the thick length him right there and then.

 

That thought made him whine silently, slowly getting turned on.

 

 

 

> Baby: _Nana :(_

 

 

 

> _Nana: Yes baby ❤️❤️❤️_

 

 

 

> Baby: _m’ horny_
> 
> Baby: _Really really horny :(_
> 
> Baby: _Need your big cock in me_

 

Jaemin mentally groaned feeling his cock throb, though silently cheering at the thought of seeing and touching his pretty baby again.

 

 

 

> _Nana: Infirmary. Now._

 

He had dismissed himself, whilst covering his crotch until he reached the empty hallway.

 

In his black sweats, he let his half hard cock flop and bounce as he walked to the infirmary, feeling it brush against his thighs

 

He loves the feeling of owning a big cock and wearing no underwear. With his size, the shape could easily be seen through the sweatpants.

 

During lunchtime, Jaemin had Renjun suck him off  and it was Jaemin’s idea to completely take off Renjun’s panties so he could keep it and sniff it during classes because “I’d miss my baby too much,” Jaemin had whined childishly.

 

But with Renjun’s otherworldly adorable pout, of course Jaemin also had to take his own briefs off and gave it to Renjun in exchange.

 

The smiley guy reached his hand down to brush his own clothed-cock and groped the base.

 

Jaemin is undeniably proud of his huge size.

 

After all, it’s the same cock that his Injunnie fell in love with and it’s the same cock that could make his petite boyfriend cum just  from insertion. Every single time.

 

Jaemin grew excited after finding the infirmary empty.

 

He was positive nurse Ten was busy sucking off coach Johnny somewhere else.

 

“Nana?” A soft, sweet voice called out from from the slightly ajar sliding door.

 

“Baby!” Jaemin’s face brightened up right away, pulling his boyfriend in.

 

He caught Renjun’s pretty lips, hands already roaming to grope Renjun’s ass.

 

Jaemin pulled away. “How was class? Did Mr Lee give you a hard time?” he baby talked with a worried tone while he brushed Renjun’s hair gently.

 

The smaller boy melted in his arms. “No.. surprisingly. Mr. Lee always snap at students, but he was so nice to me and even seemed worried.”

 

_Oh._

 

 _‘Teachers too? Damn their nerves_.’

 

Renjun is too oblivious at his own popularity sometimes.

 

“Mm you did well,” He brushed their lips together. Jaemin felt it, that surge of possessive coming up again.

 

Feeling Jaemin’s boner against his torso, Renjun pushed Jaemin on a bed and closed the curtains surrounding it.

 

Jaemin let his baby boy lower his pants, freeing his cock. He felt his cock swell in pride as Renjun’s cute eyes glistened in mesmerisation.

 

The smaller could never get over how big his boyfriend’s cock is. It’s only half hard yet it’s already so long and thick.

 

_Who was he kidding, Nana is already big even when he’s soft._

 

Seeing the half hard cock, all Renjun wanted to do was feel the heavy weight on his tongue and taste the clear fluid leaking from the slit.

 

Jaemin silently gulped as his baby buried his cute face onto his huge cock.

 

The petite inched his nose closer, smelling the scent of his boyfriend’s manly dick whilst brushing his soft lips along the length.

 

The taller watched in content as Renjun subtly sniffed the underside all the way to his heavy balls where the smell is strongest.

 

Jaemin unconsciously held his breath as his cute boyfriend rubbed the entire length against his soft cheek while sending the most innocent gaze into Jaemin’s eyes that got the taller hypnotized.

 

“Baby,” he called softly while caressing Injun’s cheeks with so much affection.

 

“My pretty baby.”

 

There he was again, doing the thing. _The_ Jaemin thing.

 

Renjun has always been aware of how smitten and whipped Jaemin is for him

 

Nana looked at him like he’s Nana’s whole world, no, his whole universe even.

 

Injun knew Nana would do anything and everything to make him happy, just like a dumb big loyal dog.

 

He watched as the smaller continued to rub the cock all over his face basking in Jaemin’s scent, feeling the bouncy soft texture against his own skin. Renjun had always loved Jaemin’s scent after gym class.

 

“Can I taste it, please Nana?” He asked with such a soft voice that it squeezed Jaemin’s heart.

 

“Of course you can baby, all yours.”

 

Jaemin grew harder at a fast rate that he’s almost entirely hard.

 

Honestly, Injun would rather the huge cock to be inside his twitching hole right then, but it looked so good that he had to have a taste first.

 

So he swirled his tongue around the wet tip before engulfing the fat head, sucking the slightly sweet and salty precum cutely. He made sure to lick the traces of dried cum and tongued the small crevices of the circumcised cock earning a groan from Nana.

 

“Yes baby, you’re being so good for me, hah..”

 

Tilting his head, Renjun licked long stripes from the sides of the length to get a taste of the musty cock.

 

By the time he pulled out, Injun’s lips looked like a delicacy, pink and glossy.  

 

Jaemin licked his lower lip, pulling Renjun closer so he could give his baby a damn-well-deserved intense kiss.

 

“Mmmh..” Renjun’s body softened against him as he melted into the kiss.

 

The taller snaked his hands down to Injun’s inner thighs, and sneaking his fingers into the leg holes.

 

“Hngh!” The smaller flinched feeling the cold fingers against his prepped hole.

 

Jaemin loved how he could effortlessly insert two digits, fingering it intensely as soon as the hole eagerly swallowed his fingers.

 

Renjun almost came just from his boyfriend fingering his needy hole mercilessly but Nana pulled his fingers abruptly when Renjun became a trembling moaning mess.

 

“Nana noo..” he whined cutely.

 

“You can cum if you sit on my cock,” he flashed the infamous nana flirty smile.

 

Injun unconsciously released a whimper as he pouted _the_ adorable pout. Jaemin’s heart melted every single time but his eyes grew darker.

 

“Come baby, up,” Jaemin knew better, despite Renjun’s soft innocent demeanor, he's such a slut for Jaemin’s big cock.

 

As soon as his shorts were off, Jaemin rapidly brush-slapped his fingers against the soaked twitching hole creating a lewd wet sound, which, clearly was embarrassing Renjun. But the sight and sound of a whiny red Injun was truly a treat that Jaemin had the _audacity_ to lick the slick goo off his fingers with a flirty stare.

 

He chuckled at seeing how flustered his baby was as if he hadn't done it over dozens of times already.

 

Lining up his thick head with the pink fluttering hole, he guided Renjun’s hip to hover his ass over the proudly standing 9 inch.

 

The feeling of Jaemin’s thick mushroom head entering his hole felt so satisfying. Jaemin’s cock truly belonged inside his hole. But every inch of the cock grazing his sensitive walls got him weak in the knees. He was already so close to cumming when he sank in halfway.

 

“Hngh..” Injun was breathing hard.

 

Nana thrusted his hip up while simultaneously pulling Injun’s hips down so it's completely buried inside.

 

“Hngg so big.. why is your stupid dick so big— hnhh!”

 

It’s stimulating so much that it made Renjun cum hard on the spot.

 

Gosh. Jaemin loves how sensitive his boyfriend is for his big cock, he thrusted _once,_ yet his cute baby already came so much.

 

Nana always loves it when his Injunnie came because of his huge cock. His baby makes the cutest little noises with the cutest face. Not to mention, the way his lithe waist erotically tremble.

 

Nana started moving even while his baby was still cumming, fucking the sensitive walls non stop just the way he knew Injun would love it.

 

“Hnghh so good,” he sighed.

 

As much as Renjun would love to bounce himself onto the big cock he equally loves being pampered. Pampered in a way that Nana utilising his huge cock to fuck Renjun needy hole, using his whole body as a pleasure tool for his baby boy.

 

Jaemin’s hip began pumping furiously on its own, drunk in Renjun’s tight heat, in Renjun’s moans. He watched as Renjun’s body trembled every time his cock buried completely, hitting the bundle of sensitive nerves inside. His eyes grew darker as a small smirk grew on his face.

 

The sight made him go harder, wrecking his baby til he fell apart, cumming for the third time.

 

“Shit, you’re so tight baby,” Jaemin hissed.

 

Renjun’s hole was driving him crazy, the way it clenched around his thick dick base each time he’s buried completely.

 

“Shit shit shit coming!” he grunted.

 

“Inside please please please,” Injun whined.

 

Of course Nana knew to cum inside. There’s nowhere else his baby loved being coated with thick cum more than in his slutty hole.

 

Nana’s thrusts grew irregular, more powerful that they sent Renjun bouncing and moaning loudly. Three last strong trusts, and then Jaemin made sure to bury his cock the deepest he could before cumming hard. “Fuck!”

 

In that moment, Renjun felt the familiar hot cum shooting aggressively inside his hole. He gasped.

 

It was thick and there's so much filling him up. The feeling stimulated Renjun in the right places, making his cock twitch. Renjun’s thighs trembled as he came again on the spot.

 

 _Beautiful_. He’s so _fucking_ beautiful cumming while being filled by Jaemin.

 

The pure bliss inside Renjun’s hazy eyes made Jaemin’s heart churn.

 

His gaze lowered to see Renjun’s baby cock looking adorable as it twitched rapidly from coming untouched.

 

Jaemin caught Renjun’s parted lips, pulling the quivering small waist closer, hips lazily grinding against Renjun’s.

 

Renjun’s fucked out mind didn't even notice how Jaemin’s cock remained hard.

  


 

_“You didn't think it was over yet, right baby?”_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: renmin + markhyuck + platonic renhyuck 🙊
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chap will be posted after 400 kudos!  
> (bc I just realized the chap is still un-edited hh)
> 
>  
> 
> Nice comments and kudos help motivate me to write! ❤️  
> I'm happy that some of you guys sent me ccs, I'd also appreciate comments here!  
>  
> 
> Leave nice asks 🌻  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>   
> Follow me on twitter for any updates & notices! (Also I tweet abt Renjun a lot) 💎  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
>   
> 


	3. Cumwhore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the million things renjun and haechan share in common is their fetish for thick cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it’s Renchan!
> 
> Thank you for 468 kudos!
> 
> Naughty platonic!renhyuck at the end 👀
> 
>  
> 
> warnings: unbetaed bc last min editing, cumplay

* * *

 

 

 

In the infirmary, the sound of rapid skin slapping resounded across the room.

 

Renjun was practically sitting on Jaemin’s dick as he was bounced along the fast-paced thrusts.

 

Leaning his back on the headboard, Jaemin groped the soft buns. His legs were propped at the sides for leverage, hips pounding steadily up into Renjun.

 

“Ah! hah! Minnie..” Renjun’s sweet soft voice whined.

 

Sweet baby Injun felt weak from sensitivity, softly leaning in to rub his itchy pink nipples against Jaemin’s firm chest. His voice was lovely as continuous strings of soft gasps escape his plump lips with every fast thrust.

  


Jaemin watched as Renjun threw his head back, curving his back, moaning as Jaemin started thrusting with more vigor.

 

“Hnnnn more..” he gasped.

 

Jaemin was moving so fast like a vibrator at high speed but much better because Jaemin’s dick is much bigger, much warmer.

 

Renjun could vividly feel the shape of Jaemin’s beautiful dick inside him with its slight curve and thickness in the middle, and the large cockhead rubbing his sensitive boypussy deep inside.

 

Jaemin flipped Renjun’s light body swiftly, splaying Renjun beautifully on his sides.

 

Pulling Renjun’s ass closer, he slammed his 9 inches back into the well-fucked hole with powerful thrusts that could send renjun to another realm.

 

“Hnnnnnh!”

 

“Minnie.. so good,” Renjun whimpered.

 

“Yea?” Jaemin smirked while squeezing Renjun’s plush thighs.

 

“Ngg.. harder,” His boyfriend’s expression was so adorable, with swollen lips and glossy eyes, he looked so innocently sinful.  

 

“Of course, anything for you baby,” the taller pounded into Renjun harder than before, earning sweet whines from his tiny boyfriend.

 

Feeling sensitive, Renjun tightened involuntarily around Jaemin.

 

“Fuck,” Jaemin hissed, “you're so tight princess.”

 

The taller grew hornier by the second, his libido felt limitless.

  
  


Jaemin who knew of all Injun’s sensitive spots fucked harder, knowing best it's his cock that could make him a moaning mess.

 

The taller indulged in drowning himself in the tight heat he’s fucking into and the strings of sweet moans from his baby’s luscious lips. He felt like he was going crazy.

 

Renjun came quickly, round after rounds. Jaemin also creampied him several times already that his thick cum started to overflow from Renjun’s ass.

 

“Not tired yet?” Jaemin asked sweetly as he kissed Renjun’s spine while pounding Renjun from behind.

 

Renjun’s tiny cock was already trembling from overstimulation, but despite that he's still begging for more.

The petite boy looked so fucked out, with his blonde hair prettily tousled and his chest heaving up and down.

 

“No..Minnie” he whimpered. “More..”

  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

  


Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Hyuck was bouncing on Mark’s big cock as if his life depends on it, his shorts thrown aside forgotten.

 

Mark was having the time of his life. After all, he was fucking his erotic younger boyfriend.

 

Hyuck was perfect in every way. Not to mention he's a nympho, his cumslut hole always up for sex. But then again so is Mark’s insatiable dick.

 

Their high sex drive is something that they shared in common. Mark’s libido is over the roof but sometimes Hyuck’s sex drive really put Mark’s to shame.  

 

But sex with Hyuck is a blessing he doesn’t take for granted. Not a single second he doesn’t think about Hyuck and sex.

 

They’re perfect for each other. Mark had been putting his horny big cock to good use pleasuring Hyuck’s cock hungry hole. Whereas Hyuck’s hole is the best he would never settle for anything or anyone else, only Hyuck.

 

Mark felt like they could even go and spend the whole day fucking non stop it'd still be not enough.

 

Mark roamed his hands all over Hyuck’s ass, groaning when he came again, his cum overflowing from Haechan’s ass.

 

 

 

“One more time,”

 

“Baby I’d love to but we've skipped two periods already.”

 

And there it was again, Haechan’s puppy eyes that made mark so weak in the knees.

 

Hyuck intentionally squeezed Mark’s cock with his ass.

 

Mark groaned feeling the unbelievably tight heat clenching around his yet again hardening cock.

 

“Please daddy,” voice honey sweet, Haechan rolled his hips. He knew he was winning when he could feel Mark’s cock growing harder, stretching his walls.

 

Mark’s eyes grew dark as he pressed Hyuck against the walls, lips pressing against the delicious caramel skin.

  


“You asked for it baby.”

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The next period change Injun saw the way Hyuck slightly limping, fluid white cum flowing down his inner thighs.

 

“Shameless bitch.” Renjun snickered.

 

Haechan smirked. Making sure they’re both hidden in between the lockers from the passersby, he teasingly lifted his hoodie to flash his genitals, quick but long enough for Renjun to have a good look.

 

Renjun gasped. “No you didn't.” Not only Haechan was going commando, but now he’s walking around school without his shorts. His pretty little penis was literally out dangling and barely covered by Mark’s hoodie. If his hoodie was to be lifted or he’s going up the stairs, his perky ass will be for all to see.

 

“Where did your shorts go?!”

 

“Mark confiscated it,” Haechan’s tone was nonchalant.

 

“You guys are crazy.”

 

“It’s kinda hot really,” the feeling of his hole being exposed made him feel the excitement rush. Whoever gets to see then its their lucky day.

 

But Haechan wanted to tease Renjun some more.

 

The caramel-skinned boy pulled Renjun closer to him before parting his legs a bit so he could put Renjun’s fingers up to touch his cum-soaked hole under the hoodie.

 

The sunkissed boy sighed in pleasure at the contact before taking Injun’s fingers out to suck it, teasingly staring into Renjun’s eyes sexually.

 

“Are you for real?” The petite boy was still in a slight shock that his bestie is going bottomless after some creampie sex in school.

 

Haechan sweetly smiled.

 

“Ew,” if Renjun thought it was hot, he didn't say anything.  

 

“Oh come on, you act like you weren't fucked by Jaemin mins ago.”

 

He playfully slapped Injun’s butt causing the petite boy to moan at the pressure inside.

 

“Hn?” Haechan’s lip corner lifted up cunningly. He was sure he felt something solid just now.

 

Feeling mischievous, Haechan groped Renjun’s round ass earning a cute moan from the smaller.

 

“Oh?” The tanned boy raised his eyebrow in amusement causing the smaller to feel embarrassed.

 

“Injunnie,” Haechan called sweetly, wrapping his arms around his bestie’s small waist while pressing kisses on his collarbone.

 

Soft whimpers escaped Renjun’s lips when his bestfriend sucked on his sensitive spots.  

 

Haechan’s hand was quick, sneaking his hand into the loose leg opening of the flared shorts, his fingers pulled out a black butt plug in a split second

 

The action made Renjun yelp. The sudden emptiness made him whimper, eyes suddenly glossy feeling fresh cum running down his soft thighs.

 

Renjun looked down closing his thighs together shyly.

 

It felt ticklish though in fact Renjun loved the feeling of nana’s cum dripping from his hole. But he was just embarrassed Hyuck did that in the hallway.

  


“Give it back Hyuckie,” he meekly said.

 

“No Renjunnie accompany me please, I promise it feels good.”

 

 _‘I knew it feels good idiot,_ ’ Renjun wanted to retort. Instead, he gripped the hem of his shorts and looked down, heart beating faster.

 

Renjun felt his small cock hardening at the feeling of his hole fluttering around nothing, cum flowing freely down his inner thighs.

 

With his mind still fuzzy, he didn't mind haechan guiding him to classroom in that state.

 

Haechan felt all of the lewd stares from their schoolmates and he honestly loved it. He’s an attention whore for goodness’ sake. Attention makes him _horny._

 

He knew the boys had to jack off every time he and Renjun pass by.

 

It turns him on knowing their existence alone could make boys so hard.

 

Haechan grinned.

 

He could see the boys popping some boners staring at his perfect legs, imagining it was their cum that was flowing instead.

 

He teased their fanboys further, groping Renjun right on his rear where his sensitive hole is, Injun cutely jumped in sensitivity. An adorable kitten-like yelp escaped Renjun’s lips.

  
  
  


Haechan chuckled seeing a few boys falling onto their knees. They must’ve creamed their pants.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(If Haechan ever licked the wet butt plug to have a taste of Renjun’s ass, Renjun never noticed).

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Throughout class, Renjun’s lithe waist trembled from feeling the cum in his hole trickling down. He pressed his thighs together while clenching his hole. His tiny cock was hard all the time.

 

Haechan who had done it before relished in the sensation, he had made sure to lift Mark’s hoodie slightly before seating so the hoodie wont get soiled further.

 

A moan threatened to escape Haechan’s throat when a thick goo of Mark’s cum flowed down. He had to muffle his mouth with his sweater paws.

 

Throughout the class, Haechan played with his hole from time to time while thinking it was Mark who’s teasing him.

  


Mark came so much that more was coming out continuously. It started pooling around and dripping from the chair. Gosh, he loves Mark so much for creampieing him so hard.

  
  


He'll make sure to thank Mark later.

 

With more sex of course.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapters: markhyuck and renmin go to a party, they dress up and shit, things happen 😇
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 4 will be out after 650 kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Nice comments and kudos help motivate me to write! ❤️  
> I'm happy that some of you guys sent me ccs, I'd also appreciate comments here!  
>  
> 
> (Actually this fic has the least amount of comment threads out of all fics I’ve posted so far, it’s got even less comment than that one markhyuck angst that I’ve deleted and never posted back HAHAHAHHAH but stilllll, thank u so much for the lovely ccs and kudos 🥰 pls continue to give me moral support ❤️ Thank youu!)
> 
>  
> 
> Leave nice asks 🌻  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>   
> Follow me on twitter for any updates & notices! (Also I tweet abt Renjun a lot) 💎  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
>   
> 


	4. PARTY HOES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jaemin have noticed hyuck and renjun getting way too close and clingy lately, they tried not to think too much about the bestfriends endeavors. 
> 
>  
> 
> But their biggest threat is closer than they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's Renchan! Thank you for 788 kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm rushing atm, so unbeta-ed

“Babee, you ready?” Mark shouted from downstairs. Haechan’s parents were out at one of his aunt’s.

 

“Coming!” The sweet honey voice was muffled through the closed door.

 

Mark entered Haechan’s room anyway. He found his boyfriend bent over, ass sticking out while tying his bootlace.

 

Mark smirked, quietly stepped closer to playfully hump his boyfriend’s perky ass.

 

“Hey— Mark!” haechan whined. Mark really got him.

 

The taller chuckled, hands caressing Haechan’s bare waist sides.

 

With his back pressed against Mark, Haechan posed in front of the wall mirror.

 

Only then mark realized Hyuck’s outfit.

 

His boyfriend was wearing a sheer, black high cut bodysuit that showed off his slim waist, the sides of his waist exposed. The high neck and long sleeve emphasised his slender neck and limbs.

 

The piece was see through enough his naughty nipples were slightly visible. Mark didn’t realize he was holding his breath. Haechan’s attractive belly button was teasing  him through the sheer fabric.

 

Mark’s eyes trailed lower where the skin tight bodysuit was tucked under a high waisted black cargo pants that made his ass look even bigger and rounder.

 

“Don't I look amazing?” his tone playfully cocky, Haechan stretched his slim arms behind his neck, making a modelesque expression.

 

 _‘More than amazing actually,’_ mark hugged his small waist, ghosting his lips on Haechan’s nape while making eye contact with Hyuck on the mirror.

 

“You look so fucking hot,” his hands lowered from the pretty belly button, down all the way to grope the soft inner thighs.

 

Instinctively, Haechan ground his ass against Mark’s growing boner before turning around to face mark. The taller immediately held him by the ass, groping the roundness, kissing him hungrily.

 

His lips brushed slower against Haechan’s fuller ones. “Can't we just stay home and fuck all night baby?”

 

The smaller whined.

 

“Markie, you know Jaehyun throws the best party in the year, we can't miss it.”

 

“Baby please?” Mark pouted.

 

“Oh god,” Haechan groaned, “Junnie is waiting for me. We can fuck after the party, I promise Markie.” Hyuck pecked Mark’s lips.

 

But mark had another plan. He wanted to fuck haechan before the party, during the party, and after party, all together.

 

“Just one round?” Mark peppered continuous kisses while lifting Haechan’s right leg so he could grind on his boyfriend’s crotch.

 

It was so tempting even to Haechan, especially in the way Mark was massaging his ass so slow and erotic.

 

The younger dropped his gaze to stare at Mark’s lips while pressing his chest against Mark’s, looping his slim arms around mark’s neck, he said;

 

“Just a quickie.”

  
  
  


 

 

Mark shouldn’t have been surprised to see Haechan not wearing any sort of underwear underneath the bodysuit.

 

Mark practically drooled at the sight of Haechan’s small cock trapped by the see-through fabric clinging onto his skin, though his perfect tight balls were spilling out of the skimpy piece. It was such a pleasant sight Mark could easily jerk off to.

 

But that wasn't the best part yet.

 

Mark grew impossibly harder when he saw the back side of the bodysuit was completely eaten up by Haechan’s ass. The narrow thong line disappeared in between his perky buns.

 

Mark licked his lower lip, pulling on the thin material giving his baby more wedgie as he spanked one bun just to watch it jiggle.

 

“So perfect.”

 

Haechan stuck his ass out more, feeling slutty.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_“Hah! Ah! Hngg Mark!”_ **

  
  


 

 

 _Quickies with Mark were always great_.

 

It’s exactly about them rushing and the adrenaline of chasing time that make them fun.

 

The sound of rapid skin slapping was loud in the room and so was Haechan’s honey sweet moans.

 

In front of the mirror, Mark fucked his ass at a high speed with powerful thrusts.

 

The taller slammed his hips against Haechan’s ass and glutes so hard that it bounced Haechan forward everytime. It almost drove Haechan crazy.

 

“Mark! Fuck! So good I’m cumming I’m cumming hngh—,”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mark hissed. He made sure to bury his cock the deepest he could before shooting pure thick white cum and creampied the shit out of Haechan’s ass.

  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Junnie!”

 

“Haechan! what took you so long bitch,” Renjun practically leaped just to hug Haechan.

 

“Art takes time.” Haechan flipped his invisible weaves, acting as if he wasn’t feeling the cum trickling inside him.

 

Renjun naively brushed it off, while Jaemin at the side scoffed. He figured right away that Mark and Haechan must’ve fucked and got carried away.

 

“Junnie! you look cute _AND_ hot,” Haechan changed the topic, complimenting Renjun. His bestie was wearing a similar assassin slash elite army-themed all black outfit with him. The difference was that Renjun’s skin tight, high-necked shirt was completely opaque, unlike Haechan’s sheer bodysuit.

 

The long-sleeved shirt was tucked into black shorts that stopped a few inches below his buttcheeks. A gun holster was wrapped around one thigh, beautifully highlighting his plush thighs.

 

“See Junnie, I was right about making us wear matching outfits.” He squealed hugging Renjun’s waist.

 

“Though it’s supposed to be a Renhyuck event only,” Haechan side-eyed Jaemin who disrupted his bestfriends-only plans, giving him a stink eye.

 

Jaemin looked like a rich detective with his white button up and fitted black slacks, leather straps wrapping diagonally across his shoulder to his waist. The rich part was right though. He even wore a leather glove on one hand.

 

Haechan had, weeks prior to the party, told Renjun to keep their outfit theme to themselves, so only they match. But Jaemin must’ve begged a certain someone like a whiny bitch or some dirty method to get ahold of the info.

 

“Of course, _my baby and I_ ** _have_** to match,” Jaemin’s tone was smug, as he hugged Renjun from behind, carrying him away from Haechan.

 

“Whatever,” Haechan rolled his eyes, “Junnie and I are still hotter than everyone else here,” Haechan smirked, feeling the infatuated gazes from all directions in the garden.

 

Meanwhile, Mark felt out of place with these four. He was so close to wearing a leather jacket to the party, which earned an instant no from Hyuck. Instead, he ended up coming with a Kingsman themed suit.

 

“Markie baby, help us please,” Hyuck handed his phone over.

 

Haechan pulled Renjun out from Jaemin’s possessive hug and dragged the smaller to the spot with decent lighting.

 

“Jaemin get out of the fucking frame,” Haechan snarked.

 

“But I want to take pictures with my baby too.”

 

“For fucks sake. Renjun tell him,”

 

Jaemin did the puppy eyes toward Renjun.

 

“Minnie we can take pics later.”

 

“Fine.” Jaemin sulked, giving the two best friends some space.

 

Haechan grinned, finally posing while leaning against Renjun. They showed off their cool outfits and their pretty body lines. Making modelesque and suggestive expressions. Quick pic shots after another, their poses escalated quickly, turning provocative by the second.

 

Jaemin was quietly fuming as he watched Haechan wrapping his arms around Renjun’s small waist, and the next pose he stuck out his ass like a slut against Renjun’s crotch while leaning his back on the petite boy.

 

Mark was already used to being the instagram boyfriend, gulping behind the phone because his baby looked so fucking perfect.

 

“Okay that’s it, thanks Markie!” Haechan kissed Mark’s blushing cheek.

 

“Junnie! Let’s dance together!” He pulled the petite boy to the middle of the crowd and loud music.

 

Jaemin was left pouting with a chill Mark who was already used to the same situation.

 

Soon, Mark joined the older boys by the pool table while Jaemin decided to climb the small stairs and sat on the high kitchen island stool. He’d rather keep an eye and made sure to shoot laser eyes to anyone who dared to come any closer to his Injun.

 

His chest soon relaxed watching his boyfriend having fun, his body dancing excitedly to the energetic beat.

 

 

The mood changed not long after.

 

 

The living room was soon blasting Taste by  Tyga.

 

Renjun and Haechan’s bodies danced together, pressing and swaying against each other.

 

Haechan ground his ass against Renjun’s crotch, going lower while keeping his ass against Renjun.

 

The smaller played along, rolling his hip slowly against Haechan’s perky ass.

 

They were like that, continuously switching roles, Haechan closely grinding on Renjun’s back while roaming his hands all over his best friend's chest and fingering the hard nipples until they become sensitive.

 

The petite’s moans drowned in the loud music, but from up close, Hyuck could hear it so clearly making him grin in satisfactory.

 

Renjun managed to struggle free from Hyuckie’s teasings, this time facing each other as they rubbed their bodies together sensually.

 

The smaller shamelessly rubbed down his sensitive nipples against Hyuckie’s chest, while Haechan wrapped his arms around Renjun’s tiny waist.

 

They were both so hard at that point, almost desperately trying to get off from each other.

 

Their eyes were heavy hazy with lust.

 

Unknowingly, they were getting carried away by the mood, Renjun groped Haechan’s ass when the taller wouldn't stop staring at his lips.

 

All of a sudden Renjun wanted to feel Haechan’s soft, dick-sucking lips against his own.

 

Impulsively, Haechan too, leaned in, taking in Renjun’s parted lips.

 

They pulled each other closer, lips slick from each other’s saliva. Their tongues teasing as they made out as if no one else was in the room.

 

Some people who have been watching them palmed their crotches discreetly.

 

Jaemin, however, was not taking this bullshit as a fiery jealousy burned in his chest.

 

The people cowered at the terrifying aura he exuded.

 

He sucked his inner cheek before slamming his cup down on the kitchen island, storming over past the dancing crowd.

 

He removed Renjun’s hand from Haechan causing the two to open their eyes.

 

Haechan whined when Renjun pulled out his tongue.

 

It was a blur. Things happened quickly. He hazily watched as Jaemin took Renjun away upstairs.

 

The loss of body heat made Haechan feel empty.

 

In the midst of the crowd, a pair of warm arms suddenly wrapped around Haechan’s waist.

 

The caramel skinned boy was relieved when he realized it was Mark who was nuzzling his hair.

 

When he started speaking though, his voice was deeper and so stern, it sent shivers down Hyuck’s back.

 

**_“Don't think you can escape this baby.”_ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck’s outfit was like 127’s shut up and dance + chaeryeong’s dalla 190204 outfit
> 
> Nice comments and kudos help motivate me to write! ❤️  
> I'm happy that some of you guys sent me ccs, I'd also appreciate comments here!  
>  
> 
> Leave nice asks 🌻  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>   
> Follow me on twitter for any updates & notices! (Also I tweet abt Renjun a lot) 💎  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
>   
> 


	5. Special Chapter - Renhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt so wrong doing it with another person than his boyfriend, but Renjun found out that day that things really do taste sweeter when it’s forbidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's Renchan!
> 
> Thank you for 1K kudos!
> 
> unbeta-ed, bc, i was rushing 
> 
> happy reading!

 

* * *

 

 

**_“Hngh!”_ **

  
  
  
  


_“Hyuckie, no.. hnnh!” Renjun’s weak whining was stopped with Haechan’s own luscious lips, his hands busy stripping Renjun naked on the bed._

 

_Haechan was so good at kissing that the petite found himself being swept away, growing fully hard down there._

 

_The smaller parted their lips, gasping for breath with a beautifully blushing face._

 

 _“What if Mark finds out? What if_ **_Jaemin_ ** _finds out?” He asked in a worried, hushed tone, tears pooling in his eyes._

  


_Haechan gently pushed Renjun’s shoulder so he’s splayed on the bed where they used to do innocent things together. His parents just happened to be out with his younger siblings that day and he’s feeling extra naughty, so why not spend_ **_quality time_ ** _with his bestie?_

  


_The caramel-skinned boy pressed his naked chest against Renjun’s, rubbing their sensitive nipples together while moaning._

 

_“Don’t worry, it’s only you and me here Junnie..”_

 

_Renjun gasped, feeling a wet finger wormed its way into his saliva-slicked hole before he saw his bestfriend sucking off the exact same finger with much delight._

 

_Haechan smiled that devilishly pretty smile._

 

_“What happens in the room, stays in the room,” he whispered against Renjun’s alluring, red lips before fully making out with him._

 

_It was wet and messy, all tongues and slutty moans._

  
  


_A string of saliva stretched in between their lips when Haechan pulled away._

  


_Renjun stared at Haechan’s pretty, swollen lips in lustful daze. He bit his own lips because he found himself missing its taste already._

 

_The taller bestfriend sat himself upright on Renjun’s laps, rolling his hips sensually while gripping both their cocks together._

 

_“They never let us touch here,” Haechan pouted while referring to their daddies, “stingy.”_

  
  


_“It feels good..haa,” Renjun could only moan while gripping the white sheets below him. He had not been touched there sexually in a very long time and he’s very very sensitive._

 

_“Look Junnie, we’re so pretty together! Don’t you think?”_

 

_Indeed, their cocks looked so cute next to each other. Haechan’s is slightly longer and thicker than Renjun’s, but both of them combined are still so small that they could easily fit into Haechan’s grasp._

 

_Their daddies also always made sure to keep them both smooth and hairless. And they just naturally have pretty dicks, that’s what._

 

_Haechan seemed to completely love the sight that he took pictures of it, with whiny protests from Renjun of course, before throwing his phone to the side so he could frot Renjun like a wet dream._

 

_“Hyuckie hah.. Hyuckie please..”_

 

_Renjun too, started rolling his hips up against Haechan’s needily._

 

_They both came so fast, spurting white cum all over each other’s cocks and torsos. But Haechan kept going, not giving Renjun a second to rest._

 

_With the overwhelming pleasure, Haechan’s upper body started to grow weaker as he collapsed temporarily on top of Renjun._

  


_His best friend on top of him had his petite body trapped with no space in between, all skin against skin, legs tangling one another._

 

_Just like that, their bodies desperately rubbed against each other, letting all the pleasures run wild._

  


_With both of them being very very vocal bottoms, the room was filled with Haechan’s honey, slutty moans mixed with Renjun’s sweet whines and whimpers._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Renjun wondered, if Hyuckie was pent up, or he’s just this horny all the time, because they did it so many times til their cums became so watery._

**  
**  
  


 

 **extra:** haechan set up a camera in the room

Also he dared renjun to set up their frotting picture as a couple lockscreen with him for 24 hours.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RENJUN AND HYUCK YOU SLUTTY WHORES JSJSJSSJJ
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this in a rush because I actually forgot I'm supposed to post tonight lol
> 
>  
> 
> leave in the comment section what do u think is the context of this chapter 🍯
> 
>  
> 
> Next ACTUAL chapter will come out after 1234 kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Please, pls pls leave nice comments in the comment section, and kudos would be very very lovely!! ❤️  
>  
> 
> Leave nice asks 🌻  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>   
> Follow me on twitter for any updates & notices! (Also I tweet abt Renjun a lot and do vid edits) 💎  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
>   
> 


	6. maybe if you try to appease ur jelly boyfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when renjun and haechan got carried away by having fun on their own, it sparked the jealousy in their possessive boyfriends.
> 
> Now who would be able to calm them down better than their baby boys?
> 
>  
> 
> note: special cameo at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's Renchan!
> 
> Thank you for 1489 kudos!! ❤️ I'm very happy to see how many ppl seem to react positively to this fic overall and I just finally have the confidence to post this chap after a month time.
> 
> more author's note at the end!
> 
> note: one of my fav ships also make an appearance at the end of this chap, underage elements bc theyre all highschool teens to begin with. read at your own risk

**_Previously in chapter 4_ **

 

_Haechan and Renjun got carried away by the high adrenaline, they ended up making out in the middle of the dancing crowd._

 

_Jaemin saw every single thing unfolding before his eyes, and being the possessive boyfriend of Renjun, he separated them immediately and angrily carried Renjun upstairs._

 

_Haechan was still dazed and needy in the middle of the crowd, but eventually found himself in his own boyfriend’s embrace._

 

_Though, through his boyfriend’s cold tone, Haechan’s back shivered and he could immediately tell, Mark wasn’t very pleased with what he did as well._

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**“Daddy, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”**

 

Renjun’s voice cracked, crying hard whilst roughly fucked by his jealous boyfriend against the wall. He was so loud that his moans and whines could’ve been heard downstairs if not for the blasting music from the speakers outside. 

 

Jaemin’s hips were thrusting so powerfully at such a fast pace that it had Renjun’s dainty body lurching at every plunge. 

 

The taller firmly groped Renjun’s ass, pulling it back so it could meet his heavy thrusts, making the smaller feel his boyfriend’s lusty rage even more. 

  
  


**_‘_** _Don’t cum until I say so,”_   _Jaemin gritted his teeth, his voice was deep, cold yet sexy that it turned Renjun on. smacking his baby’s ass while ramming him._

 

That was what his daddy said earlier. 

 

At that point, Renjun really couldn’t hold back his tears. 

  


He had already felt like cumming during the first few thrusts, and now Jaemin was so angry that he’s not letting him cum, even squeezing his sensitive tiny cock to stop him from ejaculating. 

 

He was also frustrated because he’s so used to being pampered by his daddy who always let him come whenever he wants, always whispering pretty praises even if he cums too fast. 

 

“It hurts so much daddy. Baby wants to come, please? Can I daddy?” His voice was sweet as he pleaded his daddy. 

 

“You really think you deserve to cum baby?”

 

Renjun whimpered at his daddy’s mean words. He’s too spoiled, and he’s getting really, really upset. 

 

“Did you enjoy that? Kissing Haechan when I’m not there?” Although Jaemin spoke in a low volume, his usual gentle speaking tone was nowhere to be found, instead it sounded sharp and biting. 

 

The smaller whimpered when his daddy’s grip on his tiny, baby cock tightened, he started sobbing when his daddy fucked him even harder, “I’m sorry, daddy!”

 

“You think you can get away with that?” Jaemin pulled his baby’s neck closer, “hm?”

 

“M’ really sorry!” He hiccuped, “didn’t mean to.”

 

Renjun continued to cry against the wall, pleasure coursing throughout his body, down towards his nether regions as if urging for him to come fast, but at the same time, the obedience in him wanted himself to be a good baby for daddy. He didn’t want to anger his daddy even more. 

  


His daddy’s fingers were still tightly circling round his small girth. 

 

“Do you enjoy being a slut baby?” Another ass smack resounded in the room mixed with Renjun’s pretty whimpers. 

 

“Do you always do that if I’m not looking? Being a  _whore_?” Jaemin gritted his teeth as he seethed. 

 

Just the imagery of Renjun kissing someone else other than him irked Jaemin to the fullest and there was this irritating itch in his chest that made him uncontrollably furious. 

 

And his baby always looking ravishing til he turned heads and became the talks of everybody’s sex fantasies weren’t helping. 

 

Fuck. 

 

His hands gripped harder, fingers sunken into Renjun’s softness.

 

“Daddy, it hurts,” Renjun tried telling him in a pouty tone.

 

“Baby, listen to me.” Jaemin’s stern voice made Renjun hiccup. 

 

“I want you to feel all of me. Until you can remember my shape.” Emphasising every single thrust. 

 

“-Until it’s engraved inside your slutty brain that no one else can make you feel like a  _whore_  other than me.”

 

Renjun’s flat abdomen churned, his hips trembling with too much pleasure. continuous strings of sweet whines escaped his pretty lips along the pleasurable thrusts. He wanted to cum so bad. 

 

The petite gasped when his daddy lifted one of his slender legs up. He swore he could feel his daddy’s cock in places he had never reached and that drove him to the edge. 

  
  


_Maybe_.

 

Maybe, all he had to do was to please his daddy so he’d get to cum. 

  
  


And so, desperately, he begged. 

  


“Please daddy..” his hole was already dripping with the plentiful amount of lube that Jaemin squirted inside his hole earlier.

 

“Make me your whore! Please, please, please,” he begged with his sweet baby voice while tightening his hole. 

  
  
  


Jaemin clicked his tongue, roughly tugging Renjun’s face closer. He brushed their lips together before pulling Renjun in deeper. 

 

Unlike his usual horny but playful kisses, this one was more violent and controlling. Renjun was easily sucked into the whirlpool of Jaemin’s lustful fury til’ he was out of breath. 

  


_‘He really thinks he can get away with just saying that?’_ Jaemin pulled away for a bit.

 

“Baby,” Jaemin smiled that beautiful smile that could enrapture a whole city, yet his eyes glinted with an ominous darkness, it shook Renjun’s entire core.

  


“..you  **_are_ ** my whore.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


On the other side of the wall, a certain pair of black cargo pants were carelessly thrown on the floor. 

 

“Markie.. please..”

 

Haechan whimpered loudly when Mark pulled the thin material of the bodysuit harshly, manhandling the smaller to lay his torso down over his lap. 

 

He watched as the thin string disappeared in between the ass cheeks. 

 

Mark pulled the thong harder, causing the stretchy material to tug Hyuck’s sensitive balls and rub the throbbing hole, the force strong enough for the perky ass to be lifted.

 

For a moment, Mark’s breath was taken away. 

  


With Haechan’s back arched and ass hanging in the air, Mark could admire his baby’s perfect ass. 

 

The taller’s free hand groped one bun roughly, shaking them. 

 

So firm and juicy. 

 

“You’re so fucking horny that you’d go for Renjun,”

 

Mark slapped the bun watching it jiggle, “hn?”

 

He slapped harder, this time grabbing the plush ass to feel the fullness. 

 

“You think Renjun’s tiny dick could satisfy this ass?”

  

 

The older pulled the thin material covering the lewd hole aside, using the pads of his fingers to rub the softened, slick pucker. 

 

In that moment, the clenched hole fluttered, causing some of his leftover cum from earlier to leak. 

 

Mark’s gaze darkened. He brought Haechan’s ass closer so he could lick up the trickling cum, leftovers from their pre-party endeavour. His tongue eagerly licked a long stripe up the baby-smooth balls all the way to the twitching hole. 

 

“Hannh..” Haechan moaned when Mark’s tongue swirled lewdly inside his twitching hole. 

 

The caramel skinned boy clenched his thighs together, his trapped cock continuously leaking precum, itching for some friction. He tried to discreetly touch his aching cock, but Mark, whose face still buried between the buns, smacked the fat ass as a warning. 

 

The slurping sound was loud when Mark pulled away. He admired the view of his boyfriend’s perfect ass, his skin baby soft, hole dripping with his saliva and cum. 

 

“Shit.” Mark hissed, gripping the succulent ass hard til his fingers sunk. 

  


How did he get so lucky. To have such a flawless boy as his baby.  

 

Haechan yelped when Mark pulled the thong-like crotch part of the bodysuit to lift his hips higher. 

 

“Tiny dicks will never satisfy this slutty ass.”

 

The older admiringly caressed the warm, smooth skin over the plumpness.

 

“What you need is a strong, big cock.”

 

He gripped the bun, taking the chance to feel the fat ass and soothe any pain. 

 

“Mine.” 

 

One hand still gripping the thong-like fabric, his other hand slapped the cum leaking hole rapidly, producing lewd, wet squelching sound. 

 

“Such a slutty fuck hole..” he latched his hand onto the hole, his middle finger pressed against the sensitive hole. 

 

“Only my big cock can satisfy you fucking whore.” 

 

Haechan whimpered at Mark’s name calling, a continuous stream of fluid leaked from his front tip. 

  


The taller bounced each ass cheek using the tips of his fingers, purposely making them jiggle. 

 

“What did you do wrong baby? Do you know?” Mark rubbed his fingers up and down the hole. 

 

The younger silently moaned before letting out a shameless, “no.”

 

Mark gripped the bodysuit higher, “are you sure?” 

 

“I swear I didn’t do nothing wrong.” He whined with that cute pout that could make Mark’s knees grow weak.

  


“You have to be smarter than that baby, think harder.”

 

“I didn’t do a thing and that’s final. Sue me.”

 

The older almost choked when his baby arched his waist, pushing out his juicy ass sluttily. 

 

As if saying, ‘spank me, daddy.’

  
  


"..You're asking for it."

  
  


- - - - -

  
  
  
  
  
  


Haechan may or  may have not regretted his choice of actions. 

 

His hips trembled when another slap landed on his plump buttcheek. 

 

Mark swung his forearms, he put the most strength into his palms, rapidly spanking Haechan’s ass right in between his juicy buns. He did it fast and continuously that every smack was followed by another hard spank in half a second. 

  


Each and every spank was so hard that it sent his baby’s torso lurching forward. His baby’s high-pitched whiny moans turned him on the most. He was so loud, Haechan’s voice has got to be one of Mark’s most favourite things in the world. It made him want to wreck Hyuckie’s ass til all he could say is Mark’s name with that lewd voice. 

 

After so much spanks, Haechan’s hips were shaking and Mark’s expensive suit pants were already soiled with his baby’s cum. 

 

The younger’s loud cries soon quietened down to hiccups and sobs as his hips continued to tremble against Mark’s thighs. 

  
  
  
  
  


When Mark brushed his palms across Haechan’s ass, the younger visibly flinched, still sensitive from the spanks. 

 

“Come here,” Mark lifted Hyuck’s body so he could sit on his lap.

 

“What is it?” Unlike his usual softness for Hyuck, Mark’s face was calm but the aura he exuded was rather stern. “Tell me.”

  


“Hnnh..” Haechan’s eyes watered a bit. 

 

“..I played with Junnie.” His voice grew softer, “without your permission, daddy.”

 

Mark let out a satisfied hum.

  


“But I always play with Junnie, and you never get mad. It’s not like he inserted his thingy inside me, it’s just a kiss and you know I love kissies daddy!”

 

There he went again, with that pouty tone and he’s hitting all of Mark’s soft spots. 

 

“I’m upset!”  

  
  


Mark's big, rough hand slid briefly over the soaked, small cock trapped beneath the sheer fabric, the corners of Mark’s lips lifted. 

 

“Then why are you leaking baby?” He gripped the dripping cock harshly. 

 

The small, shy whimpers Hyuck released was rather adorable. 

 

“This is a punishment.”

 

Hyuck arched his back some more, sticking out his ass to appease Mark’s anger. 

 

“Please daddy..” Haechan made sure to give Mark the most adorable puppy eyes that were basically begging for Mark’s dicking. 

  


“Whore,” Mark smiled.

  


Standing up, he made Hyuckie kneel-sit on the carpeted floor.

 

He undid his belt and unzipped his pants.

 

Hyuckie’s eyes glistened in want, eagerly watching Mark whipping out his thick meat.  

 

The moment he had a glimpse, he felt his mouth watering at the sight. 

 

Almost on reflex, Haechan stretched his torso to catch the swollen cock, but it had missed his fervent mouth by a few inches and slapped his face instead.

  


Haechan whined when Mark swung his dick across his face, the erection slapping his face multiple times. Mark’s big cock was so heavy against Haechan’s face, it made the younger feel  _things_. 

 

Like the way it made his breaths shorter and his hole pulse harder. He could feel his ass clenching and unclenching, wanting Mark’s huge cock inside. 

 

The older grabbed his thickening cock, slapping it vertically on Haechan’s face. 

 

He tried to simultaneously take out his phone, opening Snapchat to capture the pretty sight of his boyfriend being slapped by his long and thick cock. 

 

Haechan had his lips parted as if eager to catch a taste of the cock. 

 

He loved how Mark’s cock is longer than his face, the heaviness on his chin all the way to his forehead. Mark’s scent too was intoxicating him in lecherous ways. 

 

Haechan’s sweet voice whimpered when some of Mark’s precum slick got onto his lashes. 

 

His luscious lips were chasing after the cock which Mark kept taking away from him, causing the caramel-skinned baby to whine and feel upset. 

 

Mark chuckled seeing his baby like that. 

 

The younger stuck out his tongue to catch a taste of what he could. But Mark just slapped the wet tip on the cock-hungry tongue, which Hyuck almost too eagerly engulfed the thick tip in so he could have a full taste. 

 

Mark’s eyes darkened with lust. He watched as Hyuck’s pretty eyelashes fluttered as he looked up from Mark’s cock to lock gazes with Mark. 

 

From below, he watched as the older ran his hand through his own slicked hair to mess it up a bit. Haechan admitted it looked so hot when Mark removed his suit jacket, leaving him with a fitted waistcoat. Mark looked like a rich CEO, feeding his sugar daddy fantasies. 

 

Hyuck drooled hard around Mark’s dick as he watched the older loosening his tie and sleeve cuffs. 

  


Hyuck needily whined when mark pulled his cock away. 

  


The older plopped himself on the bed, sitting with his back relaxed on the headboard and his arms behind his head.

  


 “Hyuckie, baby...” he had that cocky smile on. 

  
  
  


**_“Come here and_**   ** _suck my dick.”_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Mark finds that Haechan always gives him the suck of his life. Haechan had given him so many blowjobs more than anyone could count that he had become way too good at this. 

 

Mark didn't miss the opportunity to snapchat his view again to show only  _he_ gets the best blowjobs from the most desirable boy in the school. 

 

His baby sucked his cock like it’s the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, gazing prettily at the phone lens. 

  


“You're doing so good baby.” Mark moaned while giving him praises. 

  


The loud bass from downstairs was muffled. 

 

But across the thin walls, Renjun’s loud moans and whimpers could be heard clearly. His lovely whines were continuous in strings, it was evident, with how possessive Jaemin was for Renjun, he was fucking Renjun’s ass so hard against the walls so Hyuck could hear it. 

  


He was repetitively apologizing for cumming without permission in broken hiccups and cries. 

 

Haechan felt his heart pounding from imagining renjun being pounded hard by his possessive boyfriend’s big dick. 

 

He wanted to have something big inside too..

 

His hips started to subconsciously roll his hips and hump Mark’s legs, imagining himself getting fucked by Mark’s thick cock. 

 

On the bed, mark noticed how Hyuck’s mouth was getting wetter, how he sucked harder and faster, following the high speed rhythm from the muffled fucking from the next room. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next thing he knew, the door slammed open unexpectedly. 

 

Mark thought he was sure he locked it. 

 

But what’s more shocking was the couple making out. 

 

Came in was Jisung and Chenle who were sucking and smooching each other’s faces, hands intimately around each other’s waist and inappropriately groping butts. 

 

Last time Mark knew from the previous day, they were still blushing virgins who were too shy to even talk to each other, and now..

  
  


 

Jisung slowly opened his eyes, only to widen instantly the moment he noticed they were intruding something very.. private. 

 

He took out his tongue and parted their lips, leaving a confused Chenle. 

 

“Mark-hyung, Haechan-hy— ack!! My eyes!!”

  


Haechan really couldn’t be bothered by the two intruders, he continued to suck Mark’s cock like it’s the most delicious popsicle. 

 

“Wahh!!” Chenle reacted almost exaggeratedly, blushing adorably and covering his eyes. 

 

“My innocent eyes just witnessed something very rated, and not to mention it was my own older friends who are half naked, Haechan hyung sucking Mark hyung’s p-peni—.”

 

“Okay, stop stop right there, you don’t have to narrate everythi— ah shit just like that baby,” Mark got easily distracted by Haechan’s skilled deepthroating. 

 

“Wait, hold up! You guys are literal babies. I hope you guys weren’t planning to do anything more..” The oldest of the four warned. 

 

“So what, hey wait.. is that Jaemin and Renjun hyung in the next room, wow yall kinky horny gays,” Jisung scoffed. 

 

“Ahh fuck,” Mark moaned while pulling on Haechan’s hair, not minding Jisung’s bratty remark. 

 

“Ugh you guys are so disgusting, we'll find somewhere else. Let's go Chenle,” he wrapped his arms around Chenle’s waist, turning around. 

  
  


“Hey close and lock the fucking door!” 

  
  


Jisung turned his face with a smug look whilst waving a piece of unopened condom, leaving the door completely open. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

_**“Fucking hell.”** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYYYYYYY!
> 
> I'm finally done with this fic 🥳🎉
> 
> Thank you for all of the kudos, positive comments and support!! They truly make me feel happy and lift my mood up!
> 
> tbvh, the draft of this chapter has been sitting for at least 3-4 months, idk I just didn't have the confidence to post it and finally I just gave up on trying to save it and feel like u know what, lets just go with it after a lot of erasing some scenes and editing
> 
> this chapter is full of indecisiveness,  
> BUT! the chenji ending, i had fun writing with, it was also unexpected for me honestly, that was a pretty last min fix 
> 
> but nevertheless, I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter and this whole fic
> 
> anyways as always,
> 
>  
> 
> Please, pls pls leave nice comments in the comment section, and kudos would be abbsolutely lovely!! ❤️  
>    
> Leave nice asks 🌻  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Renchann)  
>   
> Follow me on twitter for any updates & notices! (Also I tweet abt Renjun a lot and do vid edits) 💎  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/renchanw)  
>   
> -Renchan


End file.
